A Pleasant Morning
by trigger12
Summary: A naughty short story. Chance and Felina have just moved in to their new house for a littile vacation... And with nothing to do. WARNING: sexual content.


Upon my return from an awfull hiatus, and writer's block, I give you three short, nuaghty, and random 'what if' sex scenes. I am already started on a new series that will be coming soon, but it will be very different to what I've written so far. Read and enjoy! ;p

* * *

Number 1

"I see we have guests." He spoke hollowly.

"Remember us, Dark Kat?" T-Bone smirked.

The demonic kat merely chuckled and retorted, "Oh I do……but how can I be sure you're not those imposters?"

"Don't worry it's us!" Razor snorted.

"Then prove it to me.....why don't you kiss each other, hmm?" He purred, a rare sound from him.

The two felt disgusted! The evil tom had an unhealthy fixation on their relationship. Seems everyone wanted their tails these days.

T-Bone made his move, gripping Razor's flight suit, and slamming his mouth down on the cinnamon toms. Razor wasn't prepared for a kiss this rough but soon leaned into it with obvious enjoyment. They were soon caressing each other, paws moving over asses and gripping crotches.

When they pulled back to catch their breathes, they couldn't hide the mild lust on their faces.

"Mmmmm..." Dark kat purred, licking his fangs. "That was very believable."

Number 2

I suggested to Felina that I'd like to do a threesome. She liked the idea and grinned at me wickedly.

"Hmmm, sounds like fun but I have something in mind that will make this extra special. Let me make the arrangements and I'll see you tomorrow night." She said with a secret smile on her face.

I eyed her in speculation and gave her a lascivious grin. "I can hardly wait."

The next night, I prepared my bedroom with care. I put on fresh sheets and set out some candles and lit them. Felina arrived with a bag of food. I eyed her questioningly but she said I would know what's up later as she took the bag to the kitchen.

I grinned with excitement which spilled into our playtime. After enjoying one another for a few hours, Felina left the room for about five minutes. When she returned she was guiding a blindfolded, cuffed kat and carrying the box of food.

She pushed Jake to sit on the bed. I was sitting and leaning against the headboard, watching in fascination.

"I've got various items here, mostly food, and you're going to have to sniff, kiss, lick, and suck on them to figure out what they are." She instructed Jake.

The first thing up was a hotdog. Felina held it close to Jake's face. He reached out his tongue to lick it, moving his tongue slowly along the tip then taking it into his mouth.

God, that looked hot! I never guessed my dick could get any harder than it already was! I couldn't wait until it went into that mouth of his. Soon, he actually swallowed it whole after he guessed right... holy shit!

"Any more meat?" He joked, making me want to masturbate bad, but I held the urge back, for now...

The next two items were a cucumber and a Zucchini! He gave them both a good working over with his mouth... I was rather jealous of that food right now. Within seconds he guessed them right.

Next item Fel took from her little bag was a cooked sausage that she let cool earlier. To watch those lips wrap around that sausage, sucking and bobbing along that thick length as visible moisture was gathering on it... I'm sure I let out a sigh or moan, though neither of them reacted to it.

"Mmmm... Fenway frank huh?" Jake said with a smirk.

More and more food was tasted. I was thankful Felina had given me time to squeeze my erection for some time though I hardly needed to after this kind of show.

The food was done and now it was my turn......oh yeah.....I had guessed where this was going a long time ago and I was throbbing to get at that hot mouth. I got off the bed and walked around until I was standing in front of him.

I was licking my lips in anticipation as I closed in on his face. My breathing was becoming heavier, as I looked down at Jake, my cock less than an inch from his lips. He curiously sniffed at it, even brushed his snout on the skin.

He lapped at the tip, just taking in the taste. He kissed it a few times, then he slid his lips down along my cock, his tongue slowly twirling around it as he moved. The sensations were unbelievable. I heard him moan as he sucked me off.

After several long minutes, Jake pulled reluctantly away.

"Chance….is that your cock I just put in my mouth?" He asked after he licked his lips. I saw how naughty his smirk was and could see he had an erection too.

"Yeah." I answered, hotly.

"Looks like you guessed right, Jake. So, Chance, you want me to take those cuffs and the blindfold off or leave them on?" Felina asked me, smirking. I told her to leave them on.

Jake licked his lips as I pulled his head down to my pulsing cock once more, taking more and more into his mouth. Gently lapping at the base and running his soft tongue on the underside of it, gently nibbling at the base he slowly slid his tight lips back and forth up the shaft, lapping and licking my dick frantically.

He started to bob his head up and down on me, his lips tight and squeezing my rod, his tongue rubbing the tip and wrapping around it, tickling and trying to get me to cum.

"Oh god, yeah... suck me... this feels great... mmm..." I panted, letting that dirty kat down there know how well he was doing.

I was panting like I had run a marathon and could feel the pressure building within me. My claws gripped Jake's shoulders as I tried to hold on just a little longer but he was too good. I grit my teeth and grunted like I was in pain but it was only because the intensity as hitting me in places that made me tingle and shudder. I could feel my cock swell even more before the explosion of my climax shook me to my toes.

I had roared loudly and bucked but Jake continued to hold onto me and sucked hard to drain me of every drop. That felt incredible. I couldn't wait for what was coming next.

Number 3

Jake groaned as he stood against the bedroom wall, sensations running up his spine a mile a minute. He panted, watching the tom on his knees in front of him, feeling himself tightening as a greedy, hungry mouth slobbered and worked on his cock.

The kneeling kat buried his nose in Jake's pubic fur, letting his tip feel throat muscles madly working it. A paw moved from the cinnamon tom's lower back to his ass, causing new shockwaves to crawl up his spine. The kat then slipped a finger into the furless pucker and pressed until he touched the special gland inside.

Jake let out a loud moan of ecstasy, as his cock started to throb harder while his sack tingled and his breath shook as the tom went mad on his cock, like a famished kat. His huge tongue lapped, rubbed and dug at it and his teeth nibbled then the tom bobbed his head over his tasty morsel, doing it hard enough to shove Jake's hips up.

Like lightning, Jake's climax struck. He cried out, as he was drained of energy and his sperm, all to be slurped up like a straw. He never saw a drop after the kat spat his member out of his mouth.

"Mmmmm…" The large tabby purred in his incredibly sexy voice. "That's a tasty cock you've got here.""

Jake could only moan then fainted. When he woke, he discovered he was in the kat's arms, naked and laying on the bed. He shivered as the other stripped off his clothes then crawled up the bed toward him. He shivered as he saw the long, hard cock, bigger than his swaying toward him as well as the face of the hottest tom he'd ever been with, tail swishing behind him.

"My turn." Chance purred.

* * *

Well there we go, I'm back, and more is on the way! ;p


End file.
